Troubador Epic Weapon Timeline
Insert formula here Special thanks to Guk.ballads, Najena.tila, butcherblock.soundwave, Oasis.Pants -go to Thundering Steppes mob, hail it and talk to Maestra Orlita (Coldwind Station 53,0, 1390) -go to East Freeport, talk to the 2 lyrist mobs there, you now have extended dialog. One is on the old broker island, other is on the stage in the northern part of EFP -go to Qeynos Harbor, talk to the 2 lyrist mobs there, Lyricist Trucci (828, -24, -22) and Lyricist Kuehja on Balkon (817, -14, 36), you now have extended dialog (im a FP dude, so just use track) -go to either North Freeport Mage tower or South Qeynos Mage Tower (red transporter, 711, 42, 108) and click on the book with the notes on it. You get a level 85 heroic quest called : Ayonic Journey step one: Go to the Laughing Trout in Rivervale, click on the hagralaphone (looks like a xylophone): -444.88, -5.40,-156.25 Step two: Go to Enchanted lands to the Bogbottom Mill owner and get the update from Camfred: 301.41, -0.48, -292.90 Step Three: Talk to Vhalen's Ghost in antonica (-1,300, 38.29, 47.41) Click the bell and talk to the spawned gohst Step Four: go to shrine of decay in thundering steps (357, 4, 1197) and talk to vhalen Step Five: Head into Poet's Palace and talk to the Djinn Master (need djinn language) get it from killing themin Poets Palace. Get update from the lamp -111.19, 295.57, -57.25 Step Six: Head to Palace of Awakening in Barren Sky. Go to the top level where Skygazer is an look for the harmony bookcase. TOP level : 58.97, 140.97, 24.15 Step Seven: Find the box in Mistmoore Castle (2nd level via jail) -253.14, 6.11, -15.08 ->place the key in the mistmoore piano Step Eight: ->return to Rivervale, go to the Laughing Trout in Rivervale, click on the hagralaphone (looks like a Xelaphone): -444.88, -5.40,-156.25 **you need death's whisper language** -> go to the draftling tower (-495.43, 20.98, 40.63) and hail the hag, kill it after (81^^^) step 9 is at 1746.27, 457.85, -667.91 just outside terrins grasp, small statue along wall there and the minion is there as well credit for that find was to Davic on Befallen. step 10. Historian Holdak in the Gwalnax tower @ 1,495.69, 165.27, -2923.79 (just outside charok) step 11 .. collect artifacts inside charok Step 11 for the locs in chardok: Flame of shazzuk in the center platform in the wind chamber (sorry didnt write this one down) statue of thi'zok -352, -18, -541 (by first bridge keeper) eye of gorowyn -391, -103, -2 (forget what this is near) Blood of the betrayer- inside court of korucrust, in the pit area room, right by the edge of pit box of tortured delights- red rubic cube looking thing inside cage in court of korcrust- attack the flying warden to get teleported to cage hand of the metal god -34, -54, 40 (clay chamber, if i remember right) runes of gor (213, -74, 100 ) -center of wind chamber -first barracks to the left of the green gate -in the hanging tower, in the stairway below -in the court of korucust, one in the cage and one near the pit -next to the mob that drops the red gate key. he is to the right just before the red gate http://www.eq2flames.com/troubadors/19600-epic-quest-help-2.html ---Troubrin.Permafrost---